One type of charge pump receives an input voltage and provides at the output terminals a positive output voltage which is higher than a reference ground voltage and a negative output voltage which is lower than the reference ground voltage. In many applications, it is required that the negative output voltage tracks the positive output voltage well, that is, the absolute value of the negative output voltage equals or substantially equals the positive output voltage. And it is further appreciated that the negative output voltage tracks the positive output voltage well even at startup.